1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature-sensing member for measuring the temperature of a fluid which is disposed in such as a channel of a fluid or the interior of a storage tank in, for instance, a machine, an appliance, equipment, or the like and is adapted to sense the temperature of the fluid so as to indicate the temperature or control the channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a temperature sensing member of this type has generally been composed of a bimetal in which materials having different coefficients of thermal expansion are adhered to each other.
With such a conventional temperature-sensing member, however, since it is arranged as described above, the bimetal only bends (warps) with respect to a temperature change, and its motion does not directly lead to rotational movement. Therefore, an arrangement must be provided such that a rack and a pinion or a similar other converting mechanism is interposed so as to indicate the temperature on a scale. In addition, there have been problems in that since it is made of metals, if the conventional temperature-sensing member is used in a corrosive fluid or its environment, trouble can occur, causing a hindrance to its use over extended periods of time, and that it is often difficult to form the conventional temperature-sensing member into such a configuration that is suited to a portion of an apparatus where it is installed.